Altieri Crew
The Altieri crew was one of the eight crews of the DiMeo crime family. Founded in about 1980 by James "Little Jimmy" Altieri, the Altieri crew was known for running the family's prostitution organisations. The crew eventually went defunct in 2007, when the Carlo Gervasi (the Capo at the time) joined the Witness Protection Program. The remaining members of the crew were transferred to the Soprano crew or the Gualtieri crew as a result. Foundation and Little Jimmy's reign (1980-1999) The crew was founded in the early 1980's by James "Little Jimmy" Altieri. The Boss (Ercole "Old Man Eckley" DiMeo) saw Jimmy as a rising star in the family, hence why he gave him his own crew. Jimmy did well as a Capo, despite being one of the youngest members of the mob. He was taken seriously at important meetings, as well as producing a large percentage of the total earnings the crews accumulated. In 1999, Jimmy was arrested for weapons possession and was supposed to have been in jail for several weeks. He was let out the day after he was arrested, however, and other Capos (Anthony "Tony" Soprano and Lorenzo "Larry Boy" Barese) noticed that he was acting strangely, endlessly questioning them about business and specific "illegal" deals that had been made recently. Tony correctly suspected that he'd made a deal to get out early and become an FBI informant, and with the consent of the Boss Corrado "Uncle Junior" Soprano, decided to have him killed. Jimmy was lured into what he was told was a brothel party by Soprano crew Associate Christopher "Chrissy" Moltisanti and Soldier Silvio "Sil" Dante, were he was fatally shot in the back of the head by Sil and, with a rat stuffed in his mouth, dumped in a garbage skip nearby. Carlo Gervasi (1999-2007) After Jimmy's assassination, Carlo Gervasi was promoted to Capo of the crew. Carlo was never seen as a particularly good Capo, though well liked by his fellow mobsters. In all fairness, he was the only member of the crew up until 2006 (Tony B had been released from prison in 2004, though, due to the murder of his good friend and Lupertazzi crime family consigliere Angelo Garepe by the Leotardo brothers, Tony B had murdered William 'Billy' Leotardo in revenge - Tony S subsequently killed his cousin Tony B with a shotgun blast to the head, to save him from experiencing a torturous, bloody death from Philip "Phil" Leotardo). In 2006, Carlo received Terence "Terry" Doria, a loyal associate, who was evidently a good earner, as well as being big on muscles, meaning he was good with any physical work. In 2007, Carlo gained two more associates - Walden Belfiore, and his own son, Jason Gervasi, who dealt drugs and brought in a large percentage of money for the crew. Jason was arrested though, and given a long sentence. During the War of 2007, in which the DiMeo crime family went into hiding, Carlo went missing. Several days later, Tony found out he had flipped for the FBI, and was going to testify against Tony to keep his son out of prison. With Carlo working with the FBI and there not being enough remaining members to function properly as a crew, they were absorbed into the Gualtieri crew. List of members of the Altieri crew: James "Little Jimmy" Altieri - Capo (1980-1999), murdered by Christopher "Chrissy' Moltisanti" and Silvio 'Sil' Dante on orders from Anthony "Tony" Soprano and Corrado "Uncle Junior" Soprano, for being an FBI informant. Carlo Gervasi - Soldier (1980-1999) - Capo (1999-2007), became an FBI informant, joined the Witness Protection Program due to his son's (Jason Gervasi's) arrest. Anthony "Tony B" Blundetto - Associate (1980-1987, 2004) - Arrested and incarcerated in 1987, released from prison in 2004, murdered by Anthony "Tony S" Soprano in order to give him a quick death instead of being slowly tortured and killed by Philip "Phil" Leotardo, for killing his brother William "Billy" Leotardo. Terence "Terry" Doria - Associate (2004-2007) - Transferred to the Soprano crew. Vincent "Vinny Pitts" Pisaturo - Associate (2004-2007) Walden Belfiore - Associate (2007) - Transferred to the Soprano crew, made and promoted to soldier. Jason Gervasi - Associate (2007) - Arrested and incarcerated for the remainder of the show. Category:Crews Category:DiMeo crime family